Thor (Marvel Comics)
Summary Thor is the Asgardian God of Thunder and the son of Odin, the All-Father of Asgard, and Gaea, the Elder Earth-Goddess. Combining the power of both worlds, Thor is arguably the greatest and mightiest defender of both. Armed with his powerful enchanted hammer Mjolnir, Thor is the mightiest warrior of Asgard, a founding member of the Avengers and one of the strongest, most powerful beings on Earth. Powers and Stats Tier : 4-C | 4-B/3-C | 3-A Name: Thor Odinson Origin: Marvel Comics, Journey into Mystery #83 Gender: Male Classification: Asgardian/God of Thunder Age: Thousands of years at the least Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, durability, endurance, stamina, energy projection, low regeneration, weather manipulation, earth manipulation, longevity, can increase his strength tenfold by entering "warrior's madness" (however this takes away his ability to think rationally until it subsides); Mjolnir can absorb and redirect energy, generate forcefields and portals (large portals take time however), negate mystic energies, transmute matter, and its energy discharges can even harm certain intangible beings. Thor can call Mjolnir to him by thought. Attack Potency: At least Planet Level with physical blows (Thor's Mjolnir strikes are capable of shattering planets.)|'Large Planet Level+' (Capable of shattering planets and moons with Mjolnir)|'Star Level+ '''with his most powerful force-blasts' (He blasted Glory over a thousand kilometers back) | Solar System Level+''' ('He Destroyed Surtur's dimensional portal with a hammer throw)'Potentially '''Galaxy Level+ | Universe Level''' (More powerful than Odin and defeated The Ones who Sit Above in Shadow whom Odin couldn't defeat)''' Range: Multiple planetary diameters at least Speed: '''Massively Hypersonic+ movement speed without Mjolnir with at least FTL+ reactions (Can react to Mjolnir even while it is cursed and is comparable to Beta Ray Bill who can fight Stardust at FTL+ speeds. Massively FTL+ movement speed with Mjolnir (Saved the Red Hulk from a Black Hole). Durability: At least Star Level+ (Is at least equal to Beta Ray Bill.) | Solar System Level+, potentially Galaxy Level+ | Universe Level Lifting Strength: Class Y+ (capable of lift 100 tons when he was a child, lifted the Midgard Serpernt who is heavy as a planet, lifted the entirety of Asgard along with Beta Ray Bill) Striking Strength:' Class XTJ+' (On par with guys such Silver Surfer, and Beta Ray Bill. Dented the Surfer's head. Made Galactus lose his balance with a strike.) | At least Class XTJ+ | Galactic Class+ Stamina: Godlike (fought an army of Frost Giants for 9 months on end without tiring) Standard Equipment: Mjolnir, his mystical hammer which gives him his powers. Megingjord, a belt thst doubles his strength, but leaves him weakened after using it. Weaknesses: Can be KO'd, reluctance to fighting to the fullest in the Mortal Realm, Has not fully mastered the Odinforce. Feats: Shockwaves destroy mountains and cities, while the blows break the armor of a celestial (Striking Strength) Thor hitting Gorr so hard a nearby moon begins to crumble (Striking Strength) Breaks out of a gravitational pull akin to a neutron star (Durability) Fights Gorr inside a star (Durability) Matches strength with Hulk for nearly an hour (Stamina) Fights for 40 days and 40 nights (Stamina) Fights for many Days in Hell (Stamina) Catches the foot of Hermes (Speed) Smacks a speeding Hyperion (Speed) Knocks Silver Surfer out of the air (Speed) Intelligence: His mortal form has a college degree and is a medical doctor. He has mastered many forms of hand-to-hand combat, and the use of many different types of weapons. Millenia of battle experience against all manner of enemies. Combat Record: Has ties and wins over guys such as Silver Surfer, Hulk, and Beta Ray Bill Notable Attacks/Techniques: '- ''Godblast:' This is Thor's most powerful attack, it fires a blast of concentrated godly essence/energy from Mjolnir that far exceed's Thor's normal capabilities. This blast has the power to kill immortal beings as well. '- Anti-force Blast: Thor fires a powerful blast of energy from mjolnir that can destroy entire worlds, This attack was powerful enough to defeat and seemingly kill Mangog (when fired from inside of his mouth), and was successfully used as a finisher against a Thanos clone. '- Geo Force: '''Thor slowly spins his hammer to draw "pure magnetic energy" from the core of whatever planet he's on, this attack has a significant charge time but is implied to be comparable to the Godblast It was stated that Mjolnir was struggling to contain such energy, and could not do so for long. '- Thermo-Blast: An attack used to defeat Ego the living planet. - Super Breath: Thor can use his breath to create hurricane force winds. Others Notable Victories: Gladiator (Marvel Comics) Gladiator Profile Frieza (Dragon Ball) Frieza Profile Wonder Woman (DC Comics) Wonder Woman Profile Raiden (Mortal Kombat) Raiden Profile Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Key: Base | Odin Force Thor | Rune King Thor Category:Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Gods Category:Lightning Users Category:Warriors Category:Immortals Category:Male Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Protagonists Category:Hero Characters Category:Skyfathers Category:Royalty Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Earth Users